


Bill and Jack on the set of It

by brbgettingwine



Series: Bill Skarsgard fics. [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, It's sort of rape, M/M, pennywise - Freeform, underage dub con, we're fucked we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbgettingwine/pseuds/brbgettingwine
Summary: The first in a series of FICTIONAL works about Bill Skarsgard and his young costars.This fic is the only one in the series that had dubious/non consent, if that is not your cup of tea, just ignore this work please. We know Bill is really the biggest sweetheart and would never do this.Bill goes to Jack's trailer to find him and make sure he is O.K. after a particularly intense scene during the filming of It (2017). Still dressed as Pennywise, Bill finds it harder than he thought it would be to resist temptation.





	Bill and Jack on the set of It

**Author's Note:**

> -We don't own these actors, their lives, or "It". We are making no profit off of this story and again this is a FICTIONAL STORY. We do NOT condone this sort of behavior with anyone, let alone minors. Stay safe people and enjoy.-

“And cut!” Andy yelled signaling the end of the scene. 

Jack was panting from the scene looking up at Bill, scared, but he knew he needed to be professional so he did his best to slow his heart rate. “G-good scene.” he said swallowing and standing on shaking legs to leave the set. 

Bill frowned and his eyes followed the kid. He had been particularly rough with Jack that time, perhaps he had taken it too far? He turned to look at the other children but they quickly averted their eyes and moved to talk amongst themselves. The man sighed and moved to the tent reserved for him on set. He sat down in the chair and pulled out his phone. His fingers scrolled aimlessly but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t get the feeling of Jack’s racing pulse under his fingers out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kid’s shaking body practically under his. He was so damn small, so fragile looking. Bill groaned. This wasn’t the first time he had gone down this train of thought. They had been working on this scene all week and all week he hadn’t been able to get the little sounds Jack had made out of his head. The scene was technically wrapped for the day so Bill gathered his things and got ready to head to the makeup trailer to get out of character. At the last minute he decided to make his way to Jack’s trailer and check on him to make sure he was doing O.K. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the boy’s door, he desperately hoped he hadn’t frightened his co-star too badly, he was only, what thirteen?

Jack had changed out of his characters clothes and put on a nicer outfit, knowing he was going out later with his friends for dinner. He had his nice black skinny jeans on, and was just in a sleeveless under shirt as he was about to put his other shirt on when there was a knock on the door.  
“I'm coming!” He yelled and opened the trailer door and screamed, putting a hand on his chest. “Bill what the fuck!” His small face scrunched up in anger as he looked at the same man he had been thinking about just moments ago. “Why are you still in character…?” He chewed his lip and shifted on his feet as he waited while Bill looked him up and down. He felt his skin get a touch warmer but he mentally shook it off. 

“Could I come in?” He tapped his fingers on his leg nervously while he searched the kid’s face.

“Uh…” he watched his hands for a moment, getting distracted. It was mesmerising how big his hands were, Jack’s were so small… “Yeah! Yeah sure come in, sorry.” he said and moved aside letting him come in, shutting the door behind him. He had time, it would be fine if they talked for a little bit. 

Bill glanced around the small room before fixing his currently orange eyes on Jack.  
“I just wanted to make sure, you know, that you’re alright? It got a bit intense back there…”

“I know, yeah I'm okay, I'll be fine.” he said sitting on his couch, facing the other side, motioning for Bill to sit down across from him at the table. Even the furniture looked small in comparison to Bill, he noticed. 

The man moved to sit down and scratched the back of his neck, nodding.  
“Yeah, yeah, good.” He paused and couldn’t help but watch the line of Jack’s throat as he swallowed. “So, how, uh, how do you feel the scene went today?” Bill didn’t know why he still felt off, he had his confirmation that the kid was doing fine.

“I think it was fine, I just...well, as scary as you can be, I think there's something holding you back. Like you're scared to hurt me. I'm small I know, but you have to go all out with me Bill. I'm giving you permission to just, stop holding back. Give me everything you have.” He said looking him in the eyes, looking up at him, even though they were supposed to be sitting on the same level. Even sitting down Bill was so much bigger than him, and he bit his lip as he smiled at him, honest and sweet. 

Something clicked and hit the older actor like a train. Bill licked his painted lips involuntarily. He slowly let the control on a dark part of himself he had locked away slip and he stared intently at the boy sitting in front of him.  
“What do you say we run through it then? A little practice going all out with it for tomorrow?” He leaned forward slightly and felt himself slipping back into character, his movements shifting to become more animalistic, predatory.

Jack noticed the change and leaned back a bit. 

“What do you mean? I-I have something to do later, I dont…” his excuse was failing because there was something different about Pennywise on set with cameras and co stars, and alone in his room. It felt real, and it was terrifying. 

Bill grinned, “Just relax, get back into Eddie’s mind. It won’t take long.” He unfolded himself gracefully and stood to his full height, his head nearly brushed the ceiling of the trailer. He shook his shoulders and let out a maniacal Pennywise laugh and took a jolting step towards the boy now practically cowering back on the couch.

“Time to float.” He growled.

Jack didn't have to try that hard to get back Eddie, he let the character slip into his own personality a bit more than he should have. But now, all alone with a clown he couldn't remember was fake, he started crawling backwards on the couch, falling off towards the end. Not wanting to look away he kept going, wanting to get as far away as he could.  
He broke eye contact for just a moment to look at the door, and the window, a mix of realities had Jack confused enough to be stuck. Sure that even if he screamed no one would hear him. He gulped at looked back up at his eyes started trying to say something but it wouldn't come out right. He couldn't get anything to come out at all, just some broken panting as he worked on getting away. 

Bill grinned wider, overwhelmingly excited for what he knew was about to happen and suddenly lunged across the room and grabbed Jack by his ankle and tugged him back towards him. He laughed and howled at the very real fear he saw in Jack’s eyes now. Bill closed a hand around Jack’s tiny wrist and pretend to almost take a bite out of the boys arm, giggling the whole time. He leaned over the boy and got right up in his face before taking a heaving breath in through his nose, making a show of smelling Jack’s neck. 

“Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear.” He ground out, keeping eye contact with the boy.

Jack was gasping for air, shaking as he was manhandled. He was writhing around attempting to get away when he said his line and Jack coughed, choking on his breath. His eyes got bigger, knowing what came next, in the scene, but still hoping it wouldn't, not sure if he was going to fake it or not.  
Bill felt a jolt run through him at the power and influence he had over the boy and trailed a hand up Jack’s body till it rested on his pale throat. He paused here and peered at his face still grinning and breathing heavily. When he saw the boy’s eyes widen neven more Bill tightened his fist sharply and began to actually cut off Jack’s air and blood flow. It was an intoxicating feeling, one that he had only properly felt in his daydreams.

Jack went to scream, something else coming out, a moan he hadn't been expecting. He had never really been choked before but something about Bill's hands, and the adrenaline was mixing together to affect him. He could feel his fingers, it was so different than just a gloved hand resting on his throat, he could feel the warmth of Bills skin on his and he let his eyes fall closed. His face was red from embarrassment which only added to it all, it seemed, his body betraying him. 

Jack’s reaction was perfect, and Bill was sure he wasn’t acting at all this time. The moan made the man’s cock twitch, already hardening in the costume he was still wearing. He decided now was a good a time as ever to deviate from the script a little bit. He leaned in further and licked an awful wet stripe up the boy’s jaw and cheek, humming as he pulled back. He pushed Jack down onto the floor by his neck, propping almost all of his weight up by the hand pressing against Jack and slid his free hand down the boy’s body coming to rest at the hem of his deliciously tight jeans.

Jack couldn't help but push up into him, his back arching off the floor, gasping and moaning again as much as he could. Which wasn't much. He moved his hands to hold onto Bill’s wrist and he opened his eyes and looked at him, hoping his eye contact would have him take some mercy on the boy. When he felt his hands near his pants he couldn't help but giving into a bit, letting himself forget he was being choked, he had never had someone touch him for real and just the thought had him wanting more. 

Bill felt him arching into his touch and smirked, he felt the character slip away slightly and let his own personality take over. It was part of his personality that he blamed partially on playing Roman. He moved his hand to rest more on the junction of the boy’s shoulder, giving him a bit of air and allowing Bill room to run his nose along Jack’s throat before he sunk his teeth into the skin. 

Jack gasped and took a big breath of air before it was all gone again, his hands going to grab at his shoulders, the costume slippery under him, and he was reminded that it was Pennywise doing this not Bill and then he felt the bite and it was the weirdest feeling he had ever had.  
“Fuck!” he yelled and couldn't decide if he liked it or not, but his body could, and holy hell did his body like this, a lot. Clearly so did the man above him as Bill rutted against his leg slightly and Jack felt how fucking massive Bill’s dick was.

Suddenly his hand was no longer resting on top of his pants, but unbuttoning them. Sliding a hand in to grab at the fabric and pull them down. Jack was freaking out a bit now, he had never been like this in front of anyone else. 

“Bill...Bill…” He panted as he arched up, uncomfortable with how exposed he was, but not particularly wanting him to stop, just needing him to acknowledge his hesitance. 

Bill smirked and responded by tugging down Jack’s pants a little further and ghosting his fingertips over Jack’s dick. He chuckled at how hard the boy was already.

Jack turned bright red, and couldn't help but feel ashamed, he wasn't small by any means, but he was 13, and everything was still new, he didn't know how to pace himself yet at all. He felt a hand wrap around him and the feeling of Bill’s hand on him was enough to have him cursing out loud, grabbing at Bill despite the clown get up, and came, just a tiny amount, his was nearing 14 after all.  
He laid back panting as Bill moved licking his hand, and Jack gagged as he closed his eyes. He was about to say something when he was rolled over and felt Bill on top of him again, his voice near his ear as he spoke. 

“You’re such a good little boy for me Jack.” He murmured. Bill’s voice was significantly more normal, it was distinctly Bill doing this now, not Pennywise.  
The difference in the voice was enough to help Jack differentiate that this was Bill doing this right now, not the scary clown. This was the guy they had all met months ago, smiling and goofy, this was the man who kept his distance because he knew the role he played took a toll on Jack and his friends. This was the man that had come over to initially check on him.  
He shivered at the thought and tried to remember what it was that made him switch from the Bill he thought he knew, to this new person.  
“Uh, yeah Bill…” he said took his arms trying to push himself up a bit, he would need to change underwear now, and he was waiting for Bill to get off of him.  
Bill chuckled and used a single hand on his back to press him down into the floor.  
“We’ve only just started Darling.” Bill groaned as he pulled back slightly and got a proper look at Jack’s bare ass. He pulled his hips up and towards him before leaning back over the kid’s body and putting his fingers in front of his mouth. “Suck.” He prompted.

Jack nervously opened his mouth and let the fingers in as he thought about what was happening right now. All of his friends talked about how great it was, sex but in this moment he didn't understand why. He was gagging on how long his fingers were but he kept sucking nonetheless.

“Mmm, good boy.” Bill withdrew his fingers after a moment and used his free hand to spread Jack open slightly. He waited for a second, motionless and could imagine the growing confusion and concern on the boy’s face. Then without warning he shoved a finger in and wiggled it around a little.

Jack let out a cry and let his head fall, hitting against the floor, arching his back, just trying to get away from the intrusion. This was...much different then Jack was expecting.  
“B-Bill!” he called out when he moved his finger a certain way, he dug his nails into the carpet to distract himself from what was happening to him. 

“That's it, good, good boy.” He said pushing another finger in as Jack’s breath hitched and he thought briefly that he always thought there was more talking and slow movements in this part of sex. That's when it dawned on him that Bill intended to have sex, and he was not ready for that. He heard Bill laugh and start kissing on his neck. No this wasn't okay, this wasn't good. 

“Fuck...shit Bill!” he said when he felt that one spot rubbed over again.  
He felt Bill come up to bite on the same spot on his neck from earlier and he groaned again. Just knowing that he would have a mark on his neck, a mark from Bill, before Bill fucked him had him shaking again for a different reason. Before he could say anything more Bill pulled his fingers out and spit down on his hand, and Jack’s eyes went wide as he knew what was going to happen. 

“No, no Bill please, I'm not read-ah fuck!” he didn't even get finished saying no before he felt Bill pushing in and holy shit Bill was so much bigger than his fingers, this was not enough preparation, even Jack knew that.

“So tight, fuck Jack…” Bill moaned his name out and that was hot, so hot it make his dick twitch again and he cursed his libido for making himself appear to like this. 

“Stop please…” his voice was so soft, and he spoke directly into the carpet, he knew he wouldn't have been heard even if Bill had been wanting to listen. Instead he sunk fully inside of Jack and was starting to move with him. Holding onto his hips and scraping his nails down his back he suddenly grabbed Jack by his neck and arched his back, so he was resting only on the hand around his throat. 

He panicked for a moment, at the sudden loss of air and floor. He held onto his arm when he saw why he done it, at this angle he could see the clown, hair, make up, eyes and all in the mirror, fucking him. Hard.

Bill couldn’t believe how good Jack felt around him, he moaned loud and tightened his hand around Jack’s neck. He loved the way the boy had started to choke and wheeze, trying in vain to pull in any air he could. He met Jack’s eyes in the mirror and grinned before nibbling on the kid’s ear, still brutally fucking up into his small body. It should have disturbed him, how young the body was that he was currently fucking violently, but the thought only turned him on more, only made him want to violate Jack further. He smirked when he noticed that Jack had become hard again.

“Delicious.” Bill felt Jack shudder and it sent a pleasurable vibration through him.

The angle they were at had Bill rubbing over that same spot from earlier again and again. Jack conveniently forgot about the lack of oxygen and attributed the black spots swimming into his vision to the orgasmic feeling he was beginning to get from Bill fucking into him repeatedly.

After a little while Bill eased up on his throat and Jack heaved in some much needed air. His head was spinning from the previous asphyxiation and the rushing of blood back to his brain. The overstimulation of the experience pushed Jack over the edge again and he screwed his eyes shut, crying out. Jack’s ass clenching around his dick helped bring Bill over as well an he let out a growl as he pumped into the kid a few final times before pulling out. 

Jack whimpered as he felt Bill pull out and drop him to the floor. The man tucked himself away circled around the boy and knelt down. He caught his chin easily in one of his large hands and placed a mockingly sweet kiss on his lips.

“See you tomorrow, beautiful boy.” With that he left Jack crumpled on the ground, semen and blood leaking out of his ass.

Jack mind was racing a million miles a minute. He had just had sex, no he had just been raped, no he hadn't said no enough for that. Had he said no? Hadn't he moaned and encouraged him at the end, god he didn't know what to think. He tried to stand but his legs felt like jello, so he didn't get far. Just enough to check out the giant mark on his neck, knowing everyone would know he had gotten laid. Or how much of a slut he was. Could guys be sluts? Could he be a slut if he didn't want it? Didn't he want it? He wasn't sure anymore, but he knew he needed to get up and change. 

He slowly made his way to his bedroom, and winced, letting his eyes water was he felt the sharp pain in his backside radiate throughout his whole body. He leaned against the wall and let himself fall onto the bed and cried from the pain alone. He was going to have to change clothes, and try and find makeup to cover up his neck, and then go out with his friends. It was a miracle they hadn't come and knocked on his door, his phone was blowing up with messages. He knew he needed to tell someone, and he would. He just wasn't sure how he wanted people to know. Did he want to cause a scene and possibly shut down the movie that would be his big break? That was not an option, so he had to tell people he wanted it. But what if they didn't believe him. He could lie and say it was some girl. But he was already half out...it could be some guy...but everyone on set was older. 

“Fuck.” he mumbled to himself as he texted Jaeden, knowing he would know what to do. Jaeden would help him, and wouldn't judge him. He could keep a secret.


End file.
